一方的な愛
by VongolaXII
Summary: I loved him. But I guess he doesn't love me. It was all just a one-sided love. Chikusa's POV Dark


**Title: 一方的な愛**

**Pairing: ChikusaxKen**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst(?)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Dark, Slight OOC**

**Disclaimer : I do not own thy characters**

**Claim : Story plot. Lovely.**

**A/N: I've never written a ChikusaxKen story before and I guess I might give it a try. It was hard to write, took me one month to finish this. I apologized if this story is too…dark, but this is all I could come up with. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. (:**

**NOTE: I'm so sorry for those reading Dear Authorsan, chapter 11 will be posted on 30th June. Pinky promise. **

* * *

I stared out the window emotionless. It was not like I had any expressions. The cold wind blew and caressed my cheeks softly. The howls of wolves were heard from somewhere nearby. Stars filled the dark sky and the moon was round and full tonight. I was in Mukuro-sama's mansion. Only the Kokuya Gang is allowed to stay here.

"Kakipi~" I turned and saw him. Golden locks and an animal-like figure boy, about my age approached me. "Ken." I said, without any emotions. Ken pounced on me and drew his lips closer to my ear. "Ken…"I sighed as I try to push him away.

But he wrapped his arms around me, tighter, not letting go. I stood there, not moving as Ken licked my earlobes and purr. "Kakipi, you smell nice…" he murmured, his husky tone softly beat my eardrums and his hot breath tickled my cheeks.

"And you smell bad. How long have you not bath?" I asked, pretending to not be affected by those hands that slowly reach out for my waist. The truth was, I _was_ affected by those touches, those kisses. I _do_ have a feeling—when it comes to Ken.

Ken didn't reply to my questions. It was typical of him to ignore it. I could feel his fingers playfully unbuckling my belt as he licked his way down my neck. His sharp fangs dug into my skin—perhaps to him it was a hickey—which make my blood ran wild due to the excessive pain. Blood flowed down.

His steps closed and he pushed me down the bed. There was a creaking sound as he crawled over me, his shadows falling over me. He bent down slowly and kissed me. I lay there, like a statue, letting him to kiss me without me even kissing back.

I guess my hormone wasn't working or awake at that time. Or maybe Ken wasn't 'naughty' enough. His tongue licked my eyes, cheeks, then my lips. That succeeds. I feel hot. Before I could kiss back—

"Mukuro-san…" My eyes flew open. _Mukuro-sama?_ I feel hot liquid fall and wetting my cheeks. My eyes met Ken's and I searched his eyes. He was _crying_.

"Ken?" I muttered slowly. "Tell me, what's wrong." I said, without the slightest bit of concern at all. Ken's lips were still pressed on mine as he spoke.

"Mukuro-san rejected me." His lips moved, tickling mine as he did so. I didn't move away. _So direct_, I thought. Suddenly, Ken's lips left mine. He wiped away his tears as he sat on my stomach. "Kakipi, I'm so sorry…" he said—his voice hoarse—and moved away from me, leaving the room. I lay there, feeling like an idiot suddenly.

I sat up, my belt still unbuckled. A sting of pain came into my eyes. And without any expressions, tears sprang out, falling like broken bits.

I knew Ken's crush on Mukuro-sama was beyond sane. That boy loves Mukuro-sama as much as _I_ loved him. I chuckled, tears staining my cheeks. How stupid of me. All these years was spent by listening to his rants about how perfect Mukuro-sama was.

Oddly, most of the time, I've never felt like this before. Not even when Ken told me he was sexually aroused by Mukuro-sama's appearance. I felt nothing. But tonight, I feel a pang of jealousy, and I clenched my fist.

_Ken is mine and always mine, _I thought as I marched to Ken's room. On the way, I thought about his blonde spike hair, his wild eyes, his alluring but dangerous lips and his inviting slender body. _That_ turned me on a lot.

I barged in, and found the blonde sitting on the floor. Furious, I slammed the door shut and approached him, yanked him out by the wrist and crushed his body against the wall hard. Ken tried to turn his head around but I pressed his head on the wall with my left hand while my right hand yank down his pants.

After successfully removing his pants, I pulled out my member and thrust into him without getting him prepared well. That hurts a lot, of course, because Ken was whimpering now. I pound him, stroke his erection and hit his prostate dead on. The poor blonde between me and the wall could only bit his lips.

Minutes later, I came, followed by Ken. I pressed my body onto his body, exhausted. He was panting too. Then, I pulled out and he moaned. I turn him around and plant a hard kiss on his lips. Ken pulled away—much to my surprise—and pushed me backwards. He eyed me with hatred.

"I don't know why you did that," he said, coldly. "But I don't think I ever want to see you again, Kakipi." With that he pulled up his pants and walked out.

I slide down the wall, crying softly. I loved him too much that I lost my self-control. I don't want to share him with anyone. Not even Mukuro-sama. No one. When it's Ken, I get all possessive without me noticing. I want him. I need him. I _loved_ him. And that was how I showed him, as I wasn't someone who express their feelings openly like the others.

But I guess he had always hated me, and never loved me. The incident just now flames up his hate even more. His eyes showed it all.


End file.
